


Stay.

by Dani



Category: Firefly
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani/pseuds/Dani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon runs into someone he used to know during a delivery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 37: _Any fandom: a past LGBT partner comes back into a character's life, and how he/she reconciles their past and present._

  
\----

_October 11th:_

_Four more children died today. Their village was inoculated but it was too late. They had already contracted the plague. If only I could figure out how the whole thing spreads. No contaminated person has been anywhere near this last village, not since the quarantines started 6months ago. Furthermore we've tested most of the local wildlife and they seem to be largely immune. This village had taken all the necessary precautions; they should not have been hit._

_Betsy is making a planet wise announcement that someone left containment. She's afraid that if word got out that the precautions don't work, there would be a panic. I hate it when she has to lie to people. It frightens me that she's learned to lie so coolie, she never used to. I guess her innocence is another casualty of this disease._

_I'm starting to believe this illness is bacterial in nature and I've been playing with different combinations of medicines. It would be a lot easier if out supplies weren't so low. Every failure on my part wastes life saving medicines and we can't afford to waste it. The alliance keeps promising to send us aid but we haven't heard or received anything for 6 months. _

_Betsy claims she found a supplier who, for a price, would deliver high quality supplies. We've pooled all of our resources to pay for these supplies so they had better be damn high quality._

_I'm exhausted and at my wits end. I would give almost anything to be able to sleep for 5 straight hours. If I sleep though, people die._

_Casualty List for Today:_

_Jenna James_

_Alice Copperfield_

_Toby Burns _

_Maggie Coffman_

\---

"Bring us down, Albatross." Captain Reynolds said, climbing out of the navigator chair.

"Yes Sir!" River chirped cheerfully from her position at the helm.

Malcolm pressed his finger to the button on the intercom and his voice echoed tinnily throughout the ship. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We'll be arriving planetside in approximately 15-"

"13.43," River interrupted.

"_Approximately_ 15 minutes. No one goes anywhere near open air until they get their shot. That means you, Jayne, since you're the only one the doc hasn't gotten yet."

"But I _hate_ needles!" Jayne shouted from the mess area.

"I don't give a damn. If you don't have your shot by the time we're planetside, you're gonna be locked in your room for the duration of our stay with only some rations and a bucket." Mal called over his shoulder, away from the comm.

"Aww Mal, you wouldn't be that cruel," Jayne wheedled.

"Feel free to find out." Mal turned back to the comm. "For those of you going planetside, they still got a decently functioning economy despite the plague so they've got some lovely shops with real cheap prices...and for our resident gun master, who may or may not be locked in his room, there's a brothel. Thank you for flying Serenity and enjoy your stay." Mal smirked as he heard Jayne grumble to the infirmary and switched off the comm.

"Seven Minutes, Captain," River chimed, "and there may be some turbulence. There's a bit of a storm going on, might be shaky."

"You gonna be able to handle it?" Mal asked, ready to take over if there was even a second of hesitation.

"Course," River answered with a grin, before waving dismissively "Now shoo."

\--

"Come on Jayne, it's just a little needle" Simon said through clenched teeth, as Jayne pulled his arm away. Every time Simon got the needle anywhere close, Jayne would panic and yank his arm out of Simon's grip.

"It damn well ain't a 'little needle'. It's a gorram huge needle!" Jayne said, his eyes filled with terror.

"If you can survive a bullet, this should be no problem." Simon said, reaching for Jayne's arm once again.

"Bullets are at least honest. A bullet hits you and it hurts and you can die. Those things," Jayne growled, gesturing towards the needle, "They go in all sweet and innocent like, but who knows what their leavin' behind. One little bit of air in one of those can make a fella's heart stop, or if I's allergic or some such. Those 'little needles' are tricky little bastards."

Mal approached the infirmary and leaned against the doorframe. "You know Jayne, those whores probably ain't had any decent customers in months. They'd probably be willing to have a go at you two or three at a time."

Jayne's eyes seemed to glaze over slightly.

"Imagine," Mal continued, "All them lush bodies with pert breasts moaning your-"

"Done," announced Simon, putting the used needle into sterilization.

"Thank god," Mal exclaimed. "Jayne, go out and check on the cargo. You're not going anywhere until it's all unloaded."

Jayne scurried out.

"Thanks for that," Simon said, cleaning up his space, "I thought he'd never stop moving."

"I'm just glad you finished before I had to go into any more detail," Mal shuddered. "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask: we haven't got any new jobs lined up for a few weeks. Would you be opposed to staying planetside and helping out with their plague?"

Simon's face lit up. "Really?"

"I'm a little disturbed that you're so happy about it, but yeah. It's just that we got us one of the best docs in the Verse. Seems mighty selfish not to share. 'Sides, the rest of us could use a vacation."

"Yes, yes, I would love to!" The excitement in Simon's voice was almost painful to Mal's ears. "I've been reviewing all the literature on it the whole way here. It's absolutely fascinating. A true medical marvel."

Mal stared at Simon for a moment, his brow furrowed. Then he shrugged. "Well, don't say we never did nothin' for yah." With that, he left the young doctor to his frantic packing, hoping it wouldn't take long to get the unnerving image of Simon's _giddy_ expression out of his mind.

\---

The planet was dusty. It had some trees and vegetation, but every time the wind blew, the air filled with dust. With Mal and Zoe side-by-side in the lead, the crew of Serenity approached their destination town, where they were met by a small welcoming party.

"You must be Malcolm Reynolds," stated the petite woman at the front of the three-person committee. She approached him and offered her hand with a genuine smile.

"And you must be Mayor Mitchells," Mal replied, taking her hand and returning her smile politely.

"Everyone just calls me Betsy," she warmly informed him.

Mal nodded. "We've got the supplies, as per our agreement."

"They'd better be good," one of the two men behind Betsy grumbled.

"Brett," Betsy asked in tense politeness, "why don't you go see to the shipment?"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the crates before storming off.

"You'll have to forgive him, he hasn't been sleeping well lately." Betsy pleaded, "He really does appreciate your help."

"No problem," Mal casually replied. "I understand the circumstances. In fact, we'd like to volunteer the services of our ship's doctor for a few weeks as a gesture of goodwill. He's pretty good." He gestured at Simon, who had only just run out to join the rest of the crew, bag in hand.

Betsy bit her lip nervously. "Uhm....I truly do appreciate your offer. It's just I'm not sure how our doctor would like it. He's a little....finicky about his staff."

"And abusive," the remaining man behind her chimed in.

"....Thank you, Jeremy," Betsy said sternly. "And as Jeremy so helpfully pointed out, he can be_ demanding_."

"Abusive."

"_Demanding._"

"As I live and breathe!" a third voice, belonging to Brett, exclaimed from outside the collective periphery, having returned for another crate. He lengthened his stride, heading toward the crew.

Mal's hand instinctively went to his holster. He locked eyes with Zoe and Jayne to see that they had done the same.

Brett either didn't notice or didn't care: he just kept coming, bypassing Mal and heading straight for a wide-eyed Simon.

"Simon Gorram Tam!" he exclaimed, curling his hand around Simon's neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

There was a moment where the sounds of Brett's enthusiastic tonguing and the dust in the wind were all that could be heard, as the remainder of Serenity's crew stared in dumbfoundment. Mal glanced from a slightly flailing Simon to the other members of his party. Part of him was glad when he saw their equally flabbergasted expressions, because for a moment he thought maybe he was having uncomfortable hallucinations that would really cause him to question some very basic facets of what he knew of himself. Leaving that out of the picture, though, he was left with the hope that someone else might have some inkling of what exactly was happening. Didn't look like it, though.

All the while, Brett's free arm snaked its way around Simon's torso, pulling him even closer and holding him there tightly. His tongue continued its happy invasion of Simon's mouth. After a very long series of seconds, Simon finally pulled himself out of the kiss. His face was bright red and he looked at Kaylee guiltily.

Seeing this, Kaylee just raised an eyebrow. Everything else about her was completely unreadable.

In one motion, Brett pulled out of the embrace and twisted Simon into a headlock. Simon went back to his helpless flailing as Brett ranted at him, "People have been looking all over the Verse for you!" He turned the two of them around and dragged Simon towards the hospital. "Just disappear one day, you don't _call_, you don't _write_....only way I knew you weren't _dead_ was because you were still wanted. You better _believe _you're helping me with this stupid plague. It'll be just like before! ....Do you remember the Earth-That-Was recipe for antibiotics?"

And then they were out of earshot. Simon, obviously still unable to get a word in edgewise, hobbled along beside Brett, his head still trapped under Brett's arm.

Betsy cleared her throat, politely attempting to regain the crew's attention. When their eyes drifted vaguely back in her direction, she smiled. "Captain Reynolds, we would _love _to accept the services of your doctor. Please feel free to enjoy the hospitality our planet has to offer during your stay."

Mal took a moment to re-collect himself. "So....that was your doc?" He inclined his head in the direction that Simon had gone.

"Yep: Doctor Brett Bartholomew. One of the best doctors in the Verse. He was trained in the core." Her face glowed with pride, as if she were talking of her own son.

Mal turned to look at his crew, hoping someone would have something intelligent to say, as he was fairly certain he'd be likely to say something stupid at this juncture. The stares that were returned to him were equally helpless, and others simply avoided his gaze, quietly refusing to volunteer to look stupid _for _him.

A moment passed. And then another.

"....Okay," Mal said to Betsy when the silence became to awkward, "Well. We'll leave him in your doctor's ha—your—. ....We'll leave him with you."

Betsy very kindly held back her laughter, and Mal appreciated it. He led his crew into town with a hasty word of parting. Zoe followed him with a smirk, and the others fell into step behind her.

"Y'know," Jayne mumbled to River, "you coulda mentioned your brother had a taste for the menfolk. Now I gotta worry 'bout what he's _really _doin' when I'm unconscious on his table."

"Don't worry. He finds you repugnant." River reassured him. Before Jayne could decide whether he felt relieved or insulted, she added, "He just lets me play with any entrails you happen to drop, is all." A final, twisted smile left Jayne stumbling over his feet, and River skipped cheerfully away to join the Captain and Zoe in front of a fruit stand.

As Jayne struggled to his feet, Kaylee and Inara passed by.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Inara was asking cautiously.

Kaylee nodded, distractedly.

"I'm sure Simon was just as surprised as the rest of us. There's probably a perfectly reasonable explanation."

"Yep," Kaylee agreed, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Kaylee," Inara pressed with a gentle smile,"he loves you."

Kaylee finally looked at her friend with clear eyes. "Oh....oh, I know! It's....um." The corners of her lips were tugging upward, as much as she tried to fight it. Inara looked on in concerned curiosity as Kaylee brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her embarrassed smile.

"What? What is it?"

"Um. It's just that....well, am I the only one that found that....kind of....really hot?"

Inara exhaled a delicate laugh and her eyes rolled upward, "Oh, God, I'm _so_ glad I wasn't the only one."

As the ladies' voices faded and their figures grew smaller in the distance, Jayne blinked.

"....Wait, what?"

\---

It was evening before Mal had the chance to check on Simon. He'd had to see that all the supplies got delivered to their absolute final destination, make sure that the payment was in order, and order what they needed to restock the ship. When he finally found Simon, it was in the office building that had been converted to a hospital due to the emergency.

Simon was in a dimly-lit room, reading under a small lamp. Mal stepped through the door, knocking slightly to get Simon's attention.

"Shh," Simon whispered, looking up from his book and gesturing with his head towards the other side of the room. There was Brett in the shadows, asleep on a couch.

"He's been awake pretty much nonstop for the last four days. He's been keeping himself awake with shots of adrenaline. Practically treating them like candy," Simon whispered. His expression showed disapproval, but also a certain degree of respect and, Mal noted, fondness.

"That so?" Mal prompted as he took a seat beside Simon.

Simon nodded. "Brett was never much good at delegating. Doesn't help that he thinks his staff are idiots." He sighed. "Essentially, he dragged me here, handed me his research notes and journal, told me to solve any problems that may arise, and pumped himself full of sedatives. If he's awake in two days, I'll be shocked.

"Reminds me of someone I know," Mal slouched in his chair and studied the ceiling.

Simon put down the journal. "Listen, Captain, about the....um....you know, with Brett...."

Mal glanced sideways at Simon. "You don't need to be explaining anything to me."

"I know, but....I....He and I used to go to school together. We were.....close. I have no idea what he's doing on the rim though. Last time I saw him, he had a cushy job in the core as head of infectious diseases on Persephone."

"...Is this something we need to be concerned about?" Mal sat up a little straighter.

Simon's gaze shifted from Mal to Brett and back again. "...I don't think so. The Alliance has mostly given up on River, there's no price on our heads anymore. It's just strange." Simon answered, his eyes settling again on Brett's unconscious face. "There is no reason for him to be here. He was never the best doctor in our class, but he was the most ambitious. He would never leave a career on Persephone to help fight a disease on a planet no one has ever heard of."

Mal dragged himself out of the chair and paced the room. "I'll pass the word along to keep an eye out for anything weird on the planet. You do what you can about this plague but if you even think for a second there might be trouble, I want you and the albatross back on the ship and we're out of here. Understood?"

"Yes sir," Simon pulled his eyes away from Brett. "Can you ask Kaylee to stay close to River? ....And tell her I'll explain everything as soon as I have a spare moment?"

"Sure thing, Doc. If there's anyone that does deserve some explaining, it's her."

"Thanks, captain," Simon mumbled before returning to the journal.

\---

A couple days later, Kaylee had discovered the best milkshakes she had ever had. They were thick and delicious. River hadn't left her side since they'd arrived. The Captain had been adamant that they had to stay together and in public places. As such, they'd practically moved into 'Mike's Milkshop' and were drinking their way through Mike's entire stock of Strawberry.

It was at Mike's that Simon finally caught up to Kaylee.

"Hi," he said nervously, unsure of what his reception would be.

Kaylee jumped up, "Simon!" She swallowed another gulp of her shake before saying "You're here! Finally! Me and River decided if you weren't out of that hospital by the end of today we were going to drag you out, plague or no plague. It ain't healthy bein' inside with all them sick people all the time. You gotta eat just like everyone else."

"And you have to try the milkblend. I'm sure you'll find chocolate flavoured to be appealing." River chimed, waving her cup in Simon's face.

Simon's lips curled upwards into a sweet smile. "Can you go get me one?" He asked her gently.

"Fine," River said in world weary huff. "Brothers!" She declared to the world at large. "...Completely incapable doing anything for themselves."

"Listen, Kaylee.....about Brett." Simon licked his lips apprehensively, and his eyes darted away from hers momentarily, before he forced himself to look at her again. "I had no idea he would be here or that I would be working with him....or that he would greet me in quite that manner." He laughed nervously, then paused and thought for a moment. "Actually, the greeting wasn't that unusual for him. Had I known he was here, I would have been shocked if he _hadn't_ greeted me like that. But the point is, I didn't know he was here."

Kaylee smiled. "Simon, you're rambling."

"I know."

"Do you love me?" Kaylee asked lifting his chin so he would look her in the eye.

"Of course," Simon answered earnestly.

"Are you going to leave me imminently for him?"

"No!....I mean, he and I used to have something, but it was a long time ago and I've changed since then. I'm not the same person as I was when I fell for him....I mean...."

"Ok, now that we've cleared that up." Kaylee said cheerfully. "I want to know all the details."

"Wha–?" Simon asked dumbfounded.

"River's told me as much as she remembers about him but–"

"Wait, River?"

"Yes?" River asked, returning with the milkshake.

"What have you been saying about me and Brett?"

"Just that you started writing home about him in med school, you seemed rather smitten and it was adorable."

Simon turned beet red. "I was not _smitten, _and I was most certainly not _adorable_"

River grinned "Of course you were, if only I still had access to those letters. Like the one where you waxed lyrical about his–"

"I have to go back to the hospital now," Simon said quickly, almost leaping out of his chair. "I'm glad we had this chance to talk," he finished, leaving the room at a run.

"Simon, you forgot your milkshake!" Kaylee called after him.

"Oh, well." River grinned. "Mine now."

\---

Simon jogged into his office and threw his jacket on the couch. After the first 12 hours, he had Brett moved to a bed where he could be hooked up to IVs and other necessities, since it was rapidly becoming obvious he would be sleeping for several days.

It had been strange reading Brett's journal. It was, of course, filled with all of his theories and attempts to solve the plague – probably why Brett gave it to him in the first place. What was strange though was the fact that Brett listed every person who died, every day. In medical school, they were taught to save who they could and move on from those they couldn't. Brett espoused that belief more than anyone. This list was not something the Brett he knew, would write.

There were other things too: little things mentioned in passing; concern for people. Ms. Thatcher, for instance, who hadn't been able to find her cat for three weeks. Alistair Smyth, an elderly gentleman who had no one to care for him since his daughter passed on. Shortly before passing out, Brett had introduced him to Nurse Amelia Fay who lost a father, and they've been getting along smashingly ever since.

The worst part was that the diary only began with the plague. It told Simon everything Brett knew about the origins of the disease, the spread pattern and the symptoms but it held no information about what Simon really wanted to know. Why was Brett here? Why had he changed?

Simon sighed and pulled out his notes. He had gone over the blood samples from the first victims and was now comparing them to later cases to see if it had mutated.

"Now there's a sight I never thought I'd see again," Brett's voice rang from the door.

Simon looked up with a start. "I didn't think you'd be up yet."

"Standing orders, if I'm not awake in 48 hours, they're to wake me." Brett walked briskly into the room, with more dignity than anyone in a hospital gown ought to possess.

"You probably should have slept longer. I have everything under control, here." Simon gestured vaguely to the desk.

"Have you kept up my list?" Brett asked, walking toward his in-suite bathroom with a pile of clothes.

"In your journal?"

"Yeah."

"As much as I've been able. People aren't sure what to make of me around here so they've been a little quiet," Simon answered, moving around the desk and leaning against it.

"Hmm." Brett's tone was slightly muffled by his sweater being pulled over his head. "They're a little paranoid of newcomers out here, I've noticed. That's especially true if we speak in 'them fancy core accents'."

"Why are you here, Brett?" Simon asked, unable to hold back the question any longer. "You loved the core, you loved your career…..being here is essentially the furthest from both."

Brett's lips formed a tight line and he walked around Simon to take a seat at the desk. "Looking for a mutation in the blood samples? Interesting idea…I probably would have thought of it sooner if I'd been rested enough." He perused the notes. "Any luck?"

"Not yet. I'm still waiting on some of the tests." Simon crossed his arms. "You can't just avoid answering."

"Of course I can, I'm very good at it." Brett said, opening his journal and writing some more notes.

"You shouldn't be here. Even when I was planning on rescuing River, all you could talk about was your career and how if I was going to be so stupid as to throw away mine, I should at least have the decency to leave yours alone." Simon's voice grew louder with each passing second. "You went on and on about how your career was more important than friends, family and more important than me. What the hell was so special that it made you give it all up?"

"Careful Simon, you almost sound jealous," Brett said spitefully.

"What? Jealous of the fact that my sister, whom I love, was being _tortured_ and you couldn't be bothered to help me save her? Yet here you are, careerless in the middle of nowhere. What am I supposed to think?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I had no choice?!" Brett yelled, rising to his feet. "I'm here because this was the first planet out of the core to which _I _could get passage. Why did I have to leave the core? Because _YOU_ used _my_ father's name to get the contacts to find your sister _whom you love_. The alliance assumed I was involved and I lost everything. So I'm _terribly _sorry I didn't help you with your sister, I _really_ am, but you didn't have to take away everything else I had to get back at me!"

Simon was struck dumb. His hand, having flown to his mouth, muffled his words slightly. "…..I'd forgotten I used your father's name…."

Brett took a deep breath and sank back into his chair. "When did you say those tests would be ready?" He said in a controlled voice.

"I used it long before I ever knew how much trouble getting River would cause, long before you and I were even fighting about it."

"Simon, I have work to do, and frankly I don't care."

"You do though, or you wouldn't have been shouting." Simon pointed out logically. "I honestly never would have destroyed your life, no matter how hurt I felt that you weren't going to help me. I just wouldn't have done that to you."

"Well, congratulations Simon, because you did. Now when are those tests going to be ready?"

"We have to talk about this. You can't just stay mad at me forever."

Brett looked up from his notes. "You want to make this up to me? Stay here and help me cure this plague."

Simon was speechless. "That could take years!"

"Then let it take years. Isn't this what you always wanted, Si? You wanted to help people, make the Verse better. I know that puzzle loving part of your brain is enjoying every minute of this." Brett smirked.

"I can't–"

"I need the help Simon; I can't figure this out on my own. God knows I've tried. If this is about River, she can stay here too. I'm sure they would love to have her. The way you've always described her, she sounds like a sweet girl."

"I–"

"Just think about it, okay?"

Simon looked almost pained… "I'll think about it."

"Good" Brett smiled. "Now when are those tests going to come in?"

\---


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was setting; it bathed the landscape in oranges and reds. Kaylee was heading back to the ship. River had gone shopping with Inara today. Both were trying to buy Kaylee something special for her birthday without being obvious about it. Kaylee could tell though, they were a little too amused at their own subterfuge.

"So, you must be the girl," a guarded voice intoned behind her.

Kaylee turned quickly, but relaxed when she recognized the face. She ducked her head briefly in hopes that he wouldn't see her blushing. "And you must be the Doctor. I'm Kaylee."

"Brett," He answered, his tone and expression still guarded.

Kaylee smiled brightly. "It's lovely to meet you all formal-like."

Brett's guarded façade cracked and a smile tugged its way onto his lips. "You too. How in God's name did Simon end up with a girl like you? He's terrible with women."

"Lots of time and a near death situation…..or two." Kaylee answered happily.

"I suppose that would do it." Brett grinned. "Would you be so kind as to accompany me for dinner?"

Kaylee bit her lip and looked at the ship. "Well I'm not really supposed to……but I'm sure the Captain won't be too worried, as long as I come back right after. I'm a little early anyway."

"Excellent," Brett said, graciously bowing and holding out his arm.

Kaylee giggled and took it.

\---

They were seated almost immediately, ahead of several parties who looked to have been waiting quite some time. They didn't seem too bothered by it, but Kaylee had smiled apologetically at them anyway. Being the guest of The Doctor in a plague-terrorized colony tended to get you priority seating at 'Chez Noel'.

"Why aren't there any prices on this menu?" Kaylee asked in confusion.

"Because here, the prices don't matter. Just order anything." Brett said, scanning the menu.

Kaylee nibbled her thumbnail nervously and considered asking for a salad.

Brett smiled at her, as if he was about to tell her about an amusing faux-pas he'd committed; which, to some degree, he was.

"You know, I asked Simon to stay here with me….not necessarily _with me_ in the intimate sense, mind you, but I need the help. This was, of course, before I found out there was a you in the picture. I'm terribly sorry about that."

"No problem," Kaylee told him. "It's totally understandable."

"You should understand my logic," he pressed. "Simon is terrible with girls, as you yourself have doubtless discovered, and the rim isn't exactly overflowing with boys ready to settle down; especially with someone on the run. I assumed he was unattached."

The waiter came and took their orders. Brett brushed aside Kaylee's request for a salad and instead ordered her the most elaborate meal in the restaurant.

"You really don't have to explain," Kaylee finally said once the waiter was out of earshot. "I really, completely understand."

"I . . . don't think you do, Kaylee." Brett ducked his head and looked up at her from under his eyelashes. He chewed on his lip.

"I want you to ask him to stay. Back me up."

"Me? But...how long are we talkin', here? I dunno how much longer the Captain's gonna wanna stick around and wait for him...."

"Indefinitely."

Kaylee's eyes widened. "Wha–...I'm not gonna to do that!" she exclaimed. "We need him on Serenity!"

"Simon is a great doctor; a better doctor than I am. He can do so much good for these people. What's he doing on your ship besides taking out bullets? Anyone can take out bullets, and Simon is capable of doing so much more."

There was a long silence: stony and determined on Brett's end; conflicted and overwhelmed on Kaylee's.

"You're not just doing this because you want him back, are you?" Kaylee needed to ask.

"No, actually, I'm not. And I don't. I'm not sure I would take him back even if he begged me. These people need a cure, though, and Simon could do it. People are _dying_. Every day. Slowly. Painfully. _Children_ are dying, and Simon could stop it."

"But I–"

"You're, of course, welcome to stay as well."

"I–"

"I'll let you think about it. Enjoy your meal. It's paid for." And he left, just like that, and Kaylee was left alone with her thoughts.

\---

Simon hummed to himself as he worked. His latest theory was gaining positive feedback so far, and while he was still a long way from a solution, the current results were very encouraging. His eyes lit up as they scanned over the words on the screen before him, yielding yet more good news.

"Yess!" He pumped his fist and smiled broadly. "Brett, you're gonna love this."

There was a soft giggle on the far side of the room. He looked up at its source, finding Kaylee watching him from the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" he asked, somewhat bashfully.

"A few minutes. You're loving this, aren't you?" She pointed at his work station.

Simon rubbed his eyes, but his weariness was a fairly satisfied kind. "You know, I really am. I've missed this kind of work. Research, you know. Helping more than just my crewmates." He caught himself. "N-not that I don't love helping my crewmates!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kaylee rolled her eyes. She wore a big, playful smile, but a small part of her heart ached.

Simon half-cringed, half-grinned at her. "Am I getting any better?"

She wrapped his arms around him and laid her head on his chest with a sigh. "Well....I'm getting used to you. Don't mean you get to stop trying, though. Prince Awkward ain't quite as impressive as Prince Charming."

He rested his chin in her hair for a moment. _I should tell her._

The universe seemed to agree with that thought. "How much longer you think this all's going to take?" she asked him.

"It's....going to take a while, I think." He cleared his throat a little and pulled out of their embrace. "Actually....Brett even asked me to stay here - like, longer than expected - until we crack this. But I'm going to refuse, obviously." He added the last part quickly.

"What do you mean, 'obviously'?" she asked. "This is a big deal."

"I know," he admitted, "but, I mean....well...."

"I think you should stay."

"What?" He looked up at her. Kaylee would swear that she saw hope in his eyes.

"I think you should stay, I think you should help Brett with the sickness…..Kids are dying Simon. Little kids, and he's right, you could save them." She looked down at her feet.

Simon considered his words very carefully. "I could get us a house. You, me, and River, we can all stay there, and-"

"Simon, you know I can't stay. Serenity's my home, _and _my responsibility."

This situation felt vaguely familiar to Simon.

"If they can survive without me, they can make do without you, too. They can hire temporary replacements, until we're done ...here...."

"Simon."

They stood in silence for a moment. Kaylee's eyes glittered a bit, but when he moved to comfort her, she stepped back and blinked a few times, temporarily keeping the tears at bay.

"It won't be forever. Either way." He regretted that last bit, but Kaylee didn't react harshly.

"You never know, though, do you?" Kaylee's voice wavered. "Things can change so fast. Think of . . . think of Zoe and Wash." She sniffed.

"Kaylee, I won't stay."

"No! You gotta stay. If you don't, then everyone who dies from this plague will be my fault for being selfish. I'm not worth that much."

"You're worth a lot to me."

"But not that much." She looked right into his eyes, daring him to contradict her. He didn't take the dare.

"I'll work as hard as I can," he promised, taking her into his arms again. "As fast as I can to get back to you. I'll call you as often as possible, whenever you're within range."

"Just don't make me a chore, okay?"

"You'd never be a chore."

"I might be."

"I can't imagine how."

Kaylee squeezed her eyes shut. Tears burned them. "You're gonna be spending a lot of time with him." She pulled away and looked him square in the eye. "And if anything....if things go back to what you remember. Just tell me. Don't drag your feet hoping to spare my feelings."

"Kaylee!"

"I gotta go..." she was sobbing now, and she ran out of the room before Simon could offer any reassurance. He ran after her, but she had already disappeared down the dark corridor.

\---

River found her in the engine room, her eyes red and a teddy bear cuddled close to her chest.

"Hi," Kaylee greeted weakly.

"Hi," River replied.

There was a pause. Neither girl was certain of how much the other knew.

"I'm staying with him," River eventually decided to announce. "Not for the normal reasons, though. I just think I might be able to help. Then we can both come back here quicker."

"That's nice of you, River." Kaylee smiled despite her tears.

"It's practical."

"Yeah."

Another pause. Kaylee didn't mind, but River didn't like it.

"Mathematically speaking, given the factors I've been able to collect....it's actually more likely that Simon will end up contracting the plague and dying before hegives you up in favour of him."

Kaylee hadn't even thought of that. Her eyes grew big.

"But that won't happen either, because I'll be there. He always takes my advice and my advice to him is to not get sick." She smiled, hoping Kaylee would like her joke, but Kaylee just hugged her bear tighter and worried.

"You should have told him to stay," River said.

"I couldn't have that on my conscience."

"Conscience?" River repeated.

"Yeah. You know, that little part of you that tells you what's--" Kaylee stopped when she realized that River wasn't paying attention. River seemed to be lost in thought for a moment or three, then breezed out of the room without another word.

\---

Brett was a bit surprised when an angry Tam swung open his door and stormed into his office. What was even more surprising, however, was the gender of the Tam. River stopped just a few feet in front him and stared. And snarled. Brett actually might have found it sort of adorable, if his gaze hadn't fallen on her eyes just then. Those haunted eyes threatened things he couldn't even conceptualize, and that he was pretty certain he didn't fully deserve.

"Why did you talk to Kaylee?" she demanded, her voice sounding deceptively innocent: merely pouty. But Brett's eyes were still locked reluctantly on hers. The way he felt, she might as well have been holding a gun to his head.

"I just thought she should understand the situation," Brett told her after a moment. He forced himself to turn his attention back to his notes.

"What situation? That you're incapable? That you can't do this alone?" She stepped forward and slammed a hand down on his desk. He jumped a good foot in his seat with a tiny yelp. She had his attention again.

"That's bull, you know." She informed him.

"Simon is a fantastic Doctor–"

"Don't try to talk to me about what Simon is or isn't. I know Simon is a fantastic doctor. Everyone knows it. Let's consider for a second though, what Simon is good at. He is a 'trauma surgeon'. That means he specialized in trauma. Yes, he can venture into other fields but he is most at home in trauma and that's what he deals with on Serenity. You on the other hand specialized in infectious disease, and you're good at it. You can sit and whine about how much better Simon is than you but if anyone should be able to solve this, it's you. You, who spent years studying diseases and how they work. You who have a full staff on hand to carry out your every whim, if only you weren't such a control freak."

"But Simon–"

"I don't care." River shook her head and stared out at him again from behind the curtain of her hair. "Maybe you're feeling down on yourself because you haven't worked it out yet, or maybe you're feeling bad because for all the stuff you cured in the core, one disease on one planet in the middle of nowhere has you beat. If you think taking Simon away from his family will make everything better, then fine. I'm glad he can help. But you're using the loss of your career as justification for emotional blackmail. That disgusts me." Rivers eyes flared.

"It was hardly emotional blackmail, he simply wanted to know how to–"

"Emotional blackmail is using guilt to manipulate someone, and that's what you're doing with him, and with Kaylee, too. That was wrong, Brett Bartholomew."

He felt like she had his soul by the throat. She stared at him again, this time with a small degree of fascination.

"Besides," she continued, "as much as you rant about how much you hate this planet, hate your staff, hate the rim... you know that you love it here. You love that for once you matter to people. In the core, you're right, you were just a doctor among many doctors, but here... here, people need you. Here, you _are_ the best." She smiled at him then, and it felt like mercy. "That's what made you care about these people: because they care about you."

Brett looked speechless for a moment, and then in a small voice said "But I can't help them. I can't cure it. I've given it everything I have."

River placed a single finger under his chin and lifted his face. "Yes, you can. You just need to stop getting so hung up on your failures. You need to take a deep breath and look over everything again with fresh eyes and you'll find your answer." River sat at the chair across from him. "I'll help you. And I'll do it because I want to. Not because I owe anyone anything."

"I don't think you--"

"Let me see your research." She held out her hand, and he gave her a pile of notes without question.

\---

Simon found Brett asleep at his desk, with River snoozing on the couch a few feet away. He observed the two of them; River looking beautiful and at peace, which was becoming more frequent these days, and in Simon's mind made everything he went through more than worth it. Then there was Brett. He looked....well, he still looked good. Simon thought back to the previous times he'd seen Brett asleep at a desk. Back at school, after slugging his way through an assignment that Simon had finished in an hour. In class, after a long night of studying. But as he sat down on the corner of the desk to leaf through a pile of new noteshis mind wandered to remembrances of lying in bed next to him, watching him in the early morning, because Simon always seemed to wake up before Brett. He'd watch him until his eyes fluttered open, and he would always smile this serene little smile that, at any other time of day, would have seemed completely uncharacteristic. Then his hand would reach for Simon's, rest lightly on top, then he'd loop their fingers together. Kind of like....right now.

Simon didn't pull his hand away, but he did give Brett a cautiously skeptical look.

Brett wasn't bothered, even when he woke up a little more. "Associative memory. Wake up to your face, grab your hand. Old habits die hard, I guess." He didn't let go, either.

"My theory fell apart." Simon told him, getting straight to business.

"That's okay."

"I was really hoping it wouldn't."

"Believe me, I know how you feel."

Simon ran a hand through his own mussed hair,and sighed in a very resigned fashion.

"You wanted to finish in time to go with her," Brett observed. "You hoped you'd be enough of a superstar to pull it all off, like you're used to."

Simon's head drooped. "I'm just...so scared that while I'm gone, she's going to end up on the wrong end of a gun, and I'm not going to be there to fix her back up."

Brett rolled his eyes and sighed. "So....just go."

Simon shook his head. "No. I'm committed to this now. You were right: I owe it to you, and–"

Brett scoffed, "Simon, please. I forgive you, okay? I didn't like what happened, but it brought me to this point in my life. I've learned a lot of lessons in this place that I never would have learned otherwise. I realize and appreciate a lot more than I would if things had stayed the way they were. I`m not gonna thank you for it, but I forgive you."

Simon gawked at him for a moment, surprised by this sudden change of heart, but then said, "....and....more importantly, I owe it to the people on this planet. I`m not going to turn my back on my duty as a healer." A pause. ``But....thanks. I really am sorry.``

``I know. You wouldn`t be the Simon I know if you weren`t.``

They shared a silent moment, just looking at one another, remembering, wondering. Brett was the first to break the silence.

``But you don`t have to worry about the plague. You really can go home.``

``But, Brett–``

``Because I found the solution last night and got the lab staff working on it before dawn.``

Simon gaped. ``A-are you serious??``

``No, Simon, I just think you skipping off into the sunset with your little lady friend is more important than the lives of thousands of people. Of course I`m serious!``

Without thinking, Simon pulled him into a tight embrace. ``That`s....that`s stupendous! How did you figure it out?``

Brett rolled his eyes again. ``Well, I did have a _little_ help from your sister. But I was the one who put all the right pieces of the puzzle together.``

``After I tracked them all down for him,`` River blearily interjected, not even bothering to open her eyes.

Simon beamed, first at his sister, who didn`t care, and then back at Brett, who returned the brilliant smile. And for another moment, they were back at school.

But the moment passed.

``Go spread the good news to your crew,`` said Brett. ``Tell them we couldn`t have done it without them.``

Simon gave his shoulder one last squeeze as they ended their celebratory hug. ``This is your big day. You should give them the news.``

``Aw, twist my rubber arm.`` Brett grinned.

The two doctors rushed off together, horseplaying their way to the door. In all their roughhousing, they didn`t hear River call after them,

``You`re _welcome._``

\---

It took several weeks to get enough of the cure made and dissipated amongst the populous. Simon stayed the whole time during the mass production and watched as the plague was slowly but surely beaten back. Then it was time to go.

The crew said their goodbyes throughout those last few days, the only ones lagging behind at the last minute was River, Kaylee and Simon, to say goodbye to Brett – who had come to see them off.

River grabbed Brett by the collar and pulled him into a hug. She whispered softly in his ear. "See? I told you that you could do it."

Brett whispered back. "With your help. Thank you."

"Nah, it was mostly you." River admitted. Then she leaned even closer. "But if you ever try to take my brother away again, I'll kill you where you stand. Deal?"

Brett pursed his lips and nodded.

River grinned and ran onto the ship, pausing at the top of the ramp to wave exuberantly before disappearing inside.

Kaylee looked from Simon to Brett. "It was nice to meet you Doc. Vid me sometime with some more stories about Simon."

Brett smiled and shook her hand. "Of course. You keep him in line, all right?"

Kaylee smiled gently. "Always."

Then it was just Simon and Brett.

"Look, I really am sorry, Brett. If you want, I do have a few....connections. I can try to get some people to pass along a good word or two through a very seedy grapevine....it might get you back in the Core."

Brett shook his head. ``You stayed for the duration of the plague. That makes us even, far as I`m concerned. Besides, I told you; I`ve accepted my lot in life. Hell, I just got myself established as a bona fide hero here in the sticks. Back in the Core? I`d be a nobody!`` He laughed and shook his head, as if, looking back, he really couldn`t believe that this crazy life was his. He took a look at their surroundings, then his eyes met Simon`s again. ``This is where I belong.``

Simon looked behind himself at Serenity. ``I know what you mean.`` Then he glanced sideways at Brett. "But wait! Dost my ears deceive me? Brett Bartholomew, happy on the rim? Never!"

Brett turned and answered in a faux-posh voice. "Says Monsieur Simon Tam who seems to have found life fulfillment on an old firefly."

"Who would have ever thought we'd end up here?" Simon pondered.

"Probably River….That's one smart cookie."

"Don't I know it." Simon smiled but searched awkwardly for words of farewell.

Brett broke the awkwardness by grabbing Simon in a headlock and pulling him around in circles "I swear to God Simon, if you don't write me this time, I'll track you down and stick you with something especially painful, you hear me?"

"Yes," Simon choked, trying to struggle out of the hold.

Brett grinned. "Say uncle!"

"Never!" Simon yelled, throwing himself backwards and pulling Brett off balance in the process. Both of them landed in a heap on the ground laughing.

"Ahh, get out of here you hooligan. I have a planet to take care of," Brett said, shooing him and turning back towards town. Simon watched him walk back to town, until he was barely visible amongst the rest of the colonists, before boarding the ship. Brett had looked back at him 4 times. He`d smiled each time.

\---

"Why didn't you stay?" Mal asked from where he was leaning on the wall beside the door.

"Hmm?" Simon asked, heading towards the infirmary.

Mal followed. "You and River would have been safe there, you could have been fulfilling your life dream, making a difference, helping people. Why didn't you stay?"

Simon paused and looked Mal straight in the eye with a slight smirk. "This is my crew….why are we still talking about this?" and then headed for the infirmary.

Mal grinned and shook his head, veering towards the bridge. "Take us out, Little Albatross."

"Yes, sir," River answered from the cockpit, where she was already starting up the engines.

Mal flipped on the comm. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We are now taking off. We expect smooth sailing….for a while at least."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend Nikki who went above and beyond the call of beta.


End file.
